Marcus Storm
Marcus Storm, formerly known as Marcus Flex, is a newly born vampire. He currently lives in the Forgotten Hollow. Biography Prior to the series Marcus lives in Windenburg in an old, reworked factory building. He offers to let Eva Capricciosa and her friends - Jade Rosa and Paolo Rocca - live there. At this time, he also develops an addiction for sex. Season 1 Marcus is invited out to a dance party at a nightclub by his friend, Penny Pizzazz. While there, he has oral sex with Clara Bjergsen for the first time. The day after, he is invited over to Penny's apartment by Dominic Fyres and the three engage in a threesome, an arrangement that continues for some time. Marcus continued to visit Clara Bjergsen whenever she was home alone. One evening, however, he invited her out for a night in San Myshuno, where they had sex in a pool. This resulted in Clara becoming pregnant. Back home in Windenburg, Marcus continued his friends-with-benefits relationship with Eva, resulting in her getting pregnant. Eva decided that she did not want to raise the child in the old renovated factory and instead tricked her boyfriend, Joaquin Le Chien, that it was his baby, causing him to spontaneously propose. Marcus, feeling a bit left out, ended up raping a sleeping Jade Rosa - causing her to become pregnant as well. He later attended Eva and Joaquin's wedding. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 One night, John Doe is visited by vampire Colette Storm. She compels one of his nurses, Connor Waites, to bring John Doe to her the following night, where she begins to turn him into a vampire. His full transformation happens a few nights later, causing him to remember everything that Elissa Darling had removed from his mind - that he indeed is Marcus Flex. He enthralls Josie Weston and has his first drink from her, finding it divine. He then has sex with Josie. Near morning, Colette contacts him telepathically and commands him to move to the Forgotten Hollow the following night. In the evening, Marcus uses his powers to make Connor and Lauryn think they are married and watches them have sex, before he makes Josie move with him to the Forgotten Hollow. He then changes his name to Marcus Storm. Marcus finds out that Victor Feng needs help tracking down Mariko Sasaki and offers him a deal; if Victor can find Eva Le Chien, he will find and enthrall Mariko. Victor accepts. A few days later, he calls Marcus, revealing he has found Eva. Marcus upholds his end of the bargain and tracks down Mariko, enthralling her and making her want to please Victor. As he is not enthralling her for his sake, the enthrallment does not last long - which Victor is unaware of. Season 6 Marcus continues to use Josie for blood and pleasure, as well as a servant around the house. She has also given birth to a vampire child named Abel. Using the information Victor gave him, Marcus finds Eva and turns her into a vampire. When she comes to live with him in the Forgotten Hollow, it is revealed that she is also his mate. Sex Partners Eva Capricciosa After Eva moved into Marcus' renovated renovated factory building, along with Jade Rosa and Paolo Rocca, her and Marcus initiated a friends-with-benefits deal. This continued after Eva had married Joaquin Le Chien. Eva was very angry with Marcus when he vanished, thinking he had simply decided to ditch her. After Marcus becomes a vampire, he tracks down Eva and turns her as well, after which it is revealed that she is his mate. Relationship status Mate. Biological children Marcus has two biological children with Eva: Clay and Ellie. Penny Pizzazz Penny and Marcus were friends - and unbeknownst to Marcus, Penny was quite obsessed with him. When Penny and Dominic Fyres started seeing each other, Marcus would often join them for a threesome. During a game night, he got Penny drunk to a point where she thought Marcus was Dominic, after which they had sex on the couch in her apartment. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Biological children Marcus has one biological child with Penny: Rory. Clara Bjergsen After meeting during the dance party, Marcus would often visit Clara when she was alone in her house. Usually they only engaged in oral sex, but when his addiction got bigger he asked her out and had vaginal sex with her in a pool. This resulted in Clara becoming pregnant. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Biological children Marcus has one biological child with Clara: Joel. Jade Rosa Jade moved into Marcus' renovated factory building along with Eva Capricciosa and Paolo Rocca. When Eva got engaged, Marcus raped a sleeping Jade, resulting in a pregnancy. After the baby was born, he tried to have sex with her again, but she refused. The following night she sleepwalked into his room and had sex with him in her sleep. When she woke up and realized what had happened, she moved out. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Biological children Marcus has one biological child with Jade: Joseph. Gina Landgraab - Relationship status Ex-lovers. Biological children Marcus has one biological child with Gina: Moses. Elissa Darling - Lauryn Srivastava - Relationship status Ex-lovers. Biological children Marcus has one biological child with Lauryn: Tony. Josie Weston Josie found John Doe outside the Newcrest Mental Health Hospital and helped nurse him. After he turned into vampire Marcus Storm, she was the first one he drank from. Finding her plasma divine, he has sex with her while drinking. He later compels her to move with him to the Forgotten Hollow. Relationship status Enthralled lover. Biological children Marcus has one biological child with Josie: Abel. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Oasis Springs Category:Newcrest Category:Flex Family Category:Darling Family Category:Storm Family Category:Forgotten Hollow Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit